Dot Your I's and Cross Your T's
by summersrain
Summary: Lily finds out that James doesn't cross his t's and she's going crazy because of it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter end of story.

A/N: Hi there. This is the first story that I've posted here. I'm sure you stumbled on my humble one-shot by accident but let me know what you think of it by reviewing. It'd make my day if you did :)

I hate James Potter! All the way from his annoyingly windswept hair to his muddy Gryffindor Quidditch robes. But most of all, I hate that he doesn't cross his t's. How does one become Head Boy with such dreadful handwriting? But that is another story entirely…Dumbledore, what were you thinking?

Now, you may be wondering how I, Lily Evans, would notice such an insignificant detail. Especially about a boy whom I have sworn to hate for all of eternity, but I can't help it, that's just how I am. Ever since my primary school days in the muggle world I have had impeccable penmanship. My teachers drilled it into my head and my handwriting has been perfect ever since, not to sound conceited or anything like certain black-haired bespectacled boys who shall remain unnamed. Oh there I go again, thinking about him! He will be the death of me, I just know it!

But anyways, Potter just can't seem to cross his t's. I mean, he has them in his bloody name! How does it even look like "Potter" if he doesn't cross them? It doesn't, that's for sure.

Lately I've taken to watching him in classes. Not in a stalker-ish way or anything. Of course not! But anyway, I've been looking so much that I've become distracted from taking my own notes. I'm sure I failed our Transfiguration exam last Tuesday because of him. He just sits there taking notes with his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose and resting there on the edge. All the while he just doesn't cross his t's. It's absolutely infuriating; I just can't take it.

But it's not just watching him in classes anymore. It's become a habit, an awful, awful habit. My eyes are glued to Potter at meals in the Great Hall, in the corridors in between classes; I've even caught myself staring at him playing Quidditch while I was reading by the window. With all of my Potter-watching, I can't help but admit that he has changed a bit. He's not that arrogant bullying toerag that I berated at the lake two years ago. He's a caring and devoted Head Boy, who, dare I say it, actually follows the rules. But all of this good didn't rule out the fact that James Potter was incapable of crossing his t's.

One day later that week, Potter and I were working on head duties in a secluded table near the back of the library, when it happened. I snapped. He was really minding his own business, too. He was doing his work quietly while I stared at him openly, our roles completely reversed. I couldn't help thinking back to the days when I could almost feel his gaze on the back of my head. He didn't notice my staring, thankfully. His work continued until he had to sign a detention slip, and watching him sign his name killed me. I just snapped.

"Ugh!" I half-screamed. "That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Madame Pince gave me a dirty look and I slumped down in my chair. James looked up at me wearing a puzzled expression.

"What's the matter Lily?" he inquired lightly, not completely sure that I was alright.

"I can't stand it, Potter! You just don't cross your t's!" I explained wildly while James just looked completely confused.

"I-uh-what?" he asked finally.

"You don't cross your t's," I repeated. "Just look," I snatched the parchment and held it up for him to see. "You see here, Potter," I pointed to his signature, "you are completely unable to cross your damn ts!"

James chuckled at my undoubtedly red face. "Really? I've never noticed," he said simply, taking the sheet of parchment from my hands.

"That's it? You never noticed? Oh you annoying little –" But what I was going to say was cut off, because suddenly I reached across the table and pulled his collar and brought his lips to my own. He seemed surprised at first but eagerly began to return my needy embrace. Suddenly James pulled away, looking slightly dazed.

"What on earth was that?" he demanded.

I licked my lips and put up a hand to my mouth disbelievingly. I blushed, noticing the taste that lingered. I had my eyes trained on floor. My mind was churning a mile a minute; all sorts of emotions were running through my head. Feelings of regret, annoyance, anger, but most strongly love.

"I-uh, well what I mean-" I babbled, still looking down at the table in front of me.

"Lily," James called softly. I glanced up, biting my lip and looked him straight in the eye. He was wearing not the infamous Potter smirk but a genuine smile. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, and I noticed that this action didn't irk me as it has in the past.

I smiled tentatively, "Yes, James?"

"Did you do what I think you just did?" he asked with a dreamy expression on his face. "Or did I just imagine that?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. For some reason I was explicitly happy and for once I just let my heart decide. "Yes, Mr. Potter, I do believe I did." And with that I grabbed his collar once more and kissed him fully on the lips.


End file.
